1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a preventive diagnostic system for a GIS based on IEC 61850, and more particularly, to a preventive diagnostic system for a GIS based on IEC 61850 that enables communication between a DAS and a CCU to be made in compliance with the communication specification of IEC 61850 by applying IEC 61850 to the preventive diagnostic system for a GIS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a preventive diagnostic system for a gas insulated switchgear (GIS) is a system that measures gas leakage and partial discharge inside the GIS, which are indications of the breakage of insulation, detects a breakdown in advance, and takes measures thereto.
The request for a standard protocol for mutual compatibility between facilities inside substations and the automation of substations has increased. Accordingly, in order to constitute a mutual common protocol for easy extension and interfaces of substation facilities domestically and internationally, the International Electro-technical Commission (IEC) has constituted a substation protocol called IEC 61850.
Thus, all the power monitoring control equipment installed inside substations are regulated to follow IEC 61850.
However, currently, IEC 61850 has not been applied to preventive diagnostic systems for a GIS. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to smoothly integrate a conventional preventive diagnostic system for a GIS with a substation automation system to which IEC 61850 is applied and to perform an efficient operation of such a preventive diagnostic system.